Volunteers were screened and admitted to our inpatient clinical research unit. They underwent baseline measurements of glucose tolerance, food intake and energy expenditure in a whole room indirect calorimeter. After randomization to active drug or placebo, these measurements are repeated. Following this baseline admission, volunteers are followed as outpatients initially on a weekly basis (for one month). Recruitment for this study was halted at 82 participants, as the power to detect changes in energy expenditure and energy intake had been reached. Preliminary analysis demonstrated no difference in energy expenditure or substrate oxidation with administration of exenatide. However, food intake was significantly lower in the group that received exenatide compare to placebo. Those in the exenatide group also lost more weight after 5 weeks and 6 months on exenatide treatment compared with placebo. Data analysis is currently ongoing.